El Sello Real
by Janix
Summary: Max Evans ha muerto. Michael e Isabel están muy afectados por su pérdida, reniegan de su parte alien.
1. Adios

**El Sello Real.**

- Autora: Janix21  
- Disclaimer: Como se darán cuenta no hay personajes de mi creación.  
- Ubicación cronológica: La historia transcurre luego de "Panacea", hay hechos de " Who died y made you boss"  
- Categoría: General.  
- Nota especial: Ya se que dije que la historia pasa después de "Panacea" y que se mezcla con " Who died ...", pero digamos que sólo tomé el esqueleto de esos capítulos. Como verán eliminé un personaje, ciertas rupturas y las reacciones.

Esta historia es del 2002.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Adios.**

Hace unos meses se había ido. Nada era lo mismo. Nadie podía olvidarlo y menos aceptarlo. Si tan sólo hubiera sido por un motivo, un buen motivo, digno de El. Pero su muerte fue inútil. Dio su vida sólo por satisfacer el capricho de un anciano, muerto en vida, y el egoísmo de su esposa, capaz de todo, hasta de matar, con tal de seguir junto a su marido.

Los recuerdos, las imágenes, se negaban a abandonarlos, eran un tormento constante. Les hacía falta, no estaban completos sin El. Después de todo era su líder. Ahora estaban a la deriva. Max Evans era mas que sólo un líder, era su centro, su hermano, su guía, su apoyo. Lo necesitaban y respetaban porque así lo sentían, nada tenía que ver aquel sello en forma de V luminoso y mágico que emanaba de sus sienes, como símbolo y prueba indiscutible de su autoridad, de líder, de Rey. Max de había ganado ese respeto y obediencia. Había demostrado incontables veces su valentía, su inteligencia, su fuerza y como buen líder su sensibilidad y capacidad de perdonar.

La impotencia, la soledad y el dolor eran demasiado grandes, los ahogaba, los asfixiaba, los desesperaba. Michael Guerin e Isabel Evans, sólo se tenían a sí mismos, el uno al otro. Eran unos refugiados en un planeta ajeno. Se sentían malditos, condenados a perder y hacer sufrir a quienes amaban. Estaban hartos, cansados de mentir, huir, esconderse, luchar. Querían una vida normal. Ansiaban con todas sus fuerzas ser sólo humanos. Habían llegado a odiar su otra mitad, la alien, la que les traía el sufrimiento, la que estaba maldita.

Michael siempre había deseado ser Líder, no por envidia o por considerarse mejor. El era así. No podía seguir órdenes. Estaba hecho para contradecir. Ahora por fin lo era. Cargaba sobre sí las responsabilidades y deberes del Líder. Y se sentía como un tonto. Se había dado cuenta de lo fácil que era contradecir y revolucionar todo. Pero tener responsabilidades, guiar, y decidir era algo que no conocía, era algo que sólo Max Evans merecía y sabía hacer. Pero ya no estaba. Y aquel sello, antes anhelado, ahora le pertenecía, se había alojado en su pecho. Era un intruso en su cuerpo. Cada vez que lo veía lo recordaba. Recordaba su amigo muerto, que era sólo un huésped en este planeta, que tenía enemigos, más aun por ser el nuevo Líder, estaba atado. Resultaba irónico ser Rey de un lejano planeta, justo cuando su corazón y mente fortalecían cada vez más sus lazos con el planeta que lo vio crecer y con quienes lo acompañaron en el difícil, pero gratificante viaje hacia la madurez.

Los humanos, sus queridos amigos y hermanos no los habían abandonado. Sufrían tanto como ellos, sin merecerlo, especialmente Liz, quien se sentía más sola que nunca. Habían sido fundamental para mantenerse con fuerza y seguir respirando luego de la partida, de aquella injusta partida. Se habían apoyado mutuamente. María no lo dejó nunca. Siempre estuvo ahí para consolarlo, para decirle dulces palabras de aliento cuando le faltaban las fuerzas. Michael se sabía afortunado. Ella lo aceptaba, a pesar de todo, sabía todo sobre El y aún así lo amaba.

Isabel agradecía a cada instante tener a su lado a Kyle. Había perdido a la persona más importante en su vida, Max. Su mundo se había derrumbado y entonces Kyle se encargó de ayudarla, pieza a pieza comenzó a recogerlo y reconstruirlo juntos, transformándolo en el mundo de los dos, en el que compartirían. Tarea fácil, porque desde hace mucho Kyle formaba su mundo, desde el primer momento en que comenzó a verle diferente, desde que comenzó a amarle y se decidió a entregarle su corazón. No se equivocó en elegirle, cuando más necesitaba sentirse apoyada, segura y amada, El se encargó de demostrárselo cada minuto. No podía agradecerle ni amarlo más.

Estaba decidido. Esa noche fueron al desierto. Solos. Michael e Isabel dejarían atrás su vida errante y llena de peligros. Romperían con todo, habían sufrido y hecho sufrir suficiente. Llegaron muy de madrugada. La noche estaba hermosa, especial para recibir su ritual. Estaba despejada, las estrellas brillaban claramente. El cielo tenía un color especial, maravilloso, lleno de paz. Tenía un tono azul grisáceo, con matices de violeta, que se mezclaba con el negro profundo de la noche.  
Entonces llegaron la cámara del Granilith. Había algo diferente, esta vez debía ser abierta por Michael, El debía deslizar su mano sobre la roca que aseguraba la puerta de entrada. Isabel, al ver la tristeza de su rostro, de inmediato le tomó la mano, para que sintiera su apoyo. - Hoy se acaba todo , le susurró mientras tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, evitando recordar lo diferente que eran las otras veces que habían venido, cuando El los acompañaba.

- Bueno, ya es hora Iz. ¿ Tenemos todo?  
- Sí, Michael. Aquí están las piedras, el libro, los mapas, la llave. Todo.- Dijo Isabel mientras revisaba su mochila que contenía su vida, que se transformaría en su pasado.  
- Isabel. Quiero quitarme esto.- Le dijo mientras descubría su pecho, dejando ver el odiado sello, que se negaba a opacarse y continuaba brillando y viviendo en su cuerpo.  
- ¿ Cómo?. Sólo Max podri... – No terminó la frase.  
- Ya lo intenté. No resultó.- Señaló bajando la mirada. A pesar de haber heredado los poderes de su amigo y de conservar los suyos, no consiguió borrarlo. El sello no se iba, estaría ahí para recordarles siempre quienes eran y de donde venían.  
- Eso está más allá de mis capacidades, Yo no puedo.- Dijo decepcionada Isabel  
- Por favor, inténtalo. Yo te ayudaré. Si somos dos tal vez resulte.- Señaló esperanzado.  
Entonces se tomaron de las manos, y las pusieron sobre la V que brillaba en su pecho. Estaban profundamente concentrados, ansiaban terminar con todo. Desde sus manos y del pecho de Michael, empezaron a salir luces de varios tonos, azules, ocres, rojas, verdes. Entonces comenzaron a ver imágenes, imágenes de ellos, de su vida en la Tierra, luego dieron paso a imágenes que desconocían, no eran recuerdos. Una de ellas se hizo más nítida e intensa. Era la imagen de la Reina. La madre de Isabel. Comenzó a hablarles.  
- ¡ Hijos!, ¡ Queridos Rath y Vilandra!  
- ¡ Mamá!- señaló una conmovida e incrédula Isabel  
- Alteza- Dijo Michael.  
- No luchen contra sí mismos. El sello es parte de ustedes, está en ustedes, ustedes le dan vida. Es indestructible.  
- ¡ Mamá, Max está muerto!, ¡ Alex murió!, Jim, María, Liz, Kyle, todos, todos han estado en peligro por nuestra culpa!, ¿ Cómo puedes decir que este sello, este maldito sello, es bueno? ¡ Sólo nos ha traído desgracias!.- No pudo controlarse, estalló en llanto, Isabel botó todo lo tenía guardado. Era su madre, pero no la conocía. No había estado a su lado para cuidarla, apoyarla. Tenía sólo una madre y esa era Diane Evans.  
- Lo sé, hija. Ya verán que todo mejora. Deben mantenerse unidos es su destino.  
- No venga con esa estupidez del destino. Ya no somos ni Rath ni Vilandra.- Gritó Michael- Tenemos una mejor vida acá en la Tierra y la defenderemos contra todo. Entiéndanos, es inútil vivir pensando en un planeta y en una guerra que ni siquiera conocemos.- Dijo, mientras consolaba a Isabel, decepcionado al ver y sentir que el sello seguía junto a El.  
- Perdónanos, dijo entre sollozos Isabel.- Venimos a terminar con todo. Acá dejamos lo que nos une a Antar.  
- Perdón. – Repitió Michael, mientras tomaba la mochila y la dejaba en el Granilith, al tiempo que levantaba su mano para utilizar sus poderes, derribando las rocas que formaban la entrada interior de la cámara secreta, sellándola para siempre.  
- Hijos, no pueden negar quienes son..- Señaló la imagen mientras desaparecía.  
- Ya está. Ya está, Isabel. Por fin eres Isabel, sólo Isabel Evans.- Le dijo Michael mientras se abrazaban, respirando aliviados.  
- Si, lo sé. Michael, Michael Guerin. – Agregó suspirando, sintiéndose mas liviana, sin llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Salieron de la cámara, ya sellada. Tomados de la mano, unidos, dispuestos a enfrentar la vida, su vida de manera diferente.  
Decididos a ser felices.


	2. Solo humanos

**Capítulo II : " Sólo humanos "  
**

La vida era buena, tranquila. Estaban en paz. Max Evans seguía en sus vidas constantemente. Era algo que evitaban. Habían acordado no hablar de ello. Sólo lo recordaban abiertamente los aniversarios de su muerte. No tenía tumba, por lo que sus amigos pesaban en El, a la misma hora. Esa era su forma de hacerle tributo al amigo, al hermano, al amor que se fue tan pronto, dejándolos a la deriva.

Comenzar había sido muy duro. Más aún el romper todos los lazos que les recordaban su origen, su tortura. Luego de dejar todo lo que los ligaba a Antar, Michael e Isabel dejaron Roswell. No se fueron solos. María seguía tan fiel y enamorada de su "Space boy" como llamaba a Michael, no dudó ni por un segundo irse con El. – _Mi felicidad es estar junto a ti_.- Le dijo cuando Michael le preguntó si estaba consciente de todo lo que tendría que dejar, que comenzaría de nuevo, en otra ciudad, dejando a atrás a su familia. Era verdad, para Ella lo más importante era estar con El, formar su futuro juntos. Isabel también se sentía afortunada, agradecida. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin comenzaba a retomar la fe en la vida, en la posibilidad de ser feliz. Kyle Valenti se ofreció a irse junto a Ella. Así lo hicieron. Partieron rumbo a Los Angeles, exactamente 4 meses luego de la partida de Max. La despedida fue lo mas difícil. Sus padres los entendían, evitaron hacer preguntas. No podían retenerlos.

La peor parte fue dejar a Liz Parker. Estaba irreconocible. Ya no era la misma mujer de unos meses atrás. Tenía la mirada opaca, triste, propia de quien ha perdido sus sueños y no desea recuperarlos. En eso se había convertido, estaba ida, vivía en otro mundo, en su mundo de recuerdos, llenos de Max Evans. Para Ella, Roswell era el centro de su vida, cada centímetro de la cuidad le recordaba a Max, le parecía verlo en cada rincón, cada vez que salía caminar inevitablemente recordaba algo vivido junto a El. Estaba segura, no podía dejar Roswell, si lo hacía, perdería lo único que la mantenía cuerda, sus recuerdos y su amor por Max.

Se fueron sin pensarlo mucho, sólo guiados por sus ansias de comenzar una vida normal. No tenían muchos planes. Sólo tenían un poco de dinero para vivir sin necesidades por unos meses, pero no duraría eternamente.- Ya pensaremos en eso.- Fue la explicación de Michael, completamente relajado, con la mirada, con el aura diferente, mas liviana, mas pura, ahora libre de preocupaciones. Así era Michael Guerin se sentía como un niño, estaba en paz, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento el tenía las riendas de sus vida.

Todo les resultó mejor de lo que esperaban. De hecho sobrepasó con creces sus expectativas. Sus negocios marcharon bien desde el comienzo. Y ahora luego de ocho años eran respetados y considerados unos de los mejores dentro de sus rubros.

Isabel y Kyle tenían una empresa de decoraciones, tanto de interiores como de exteriores. El trabajo visible lo hacía Isabel, había descubierto un talento innato para la decoración. Kyle se llevaba el trabajo pesado, El administraba la empresa. Jamás se imaginó en una oficina, pero le gustaba, y sabía que lo hacía muy bien.

Los esposos Guerin, quienes llevaban 7 años de feliz matrimonio, después de mucho pensar, estudiar e incontables intentos por encontrar algo de mutuo interés, por fin lo hicieron, fue como ver la luz al final de túnel. El Arte, esa era la respuesta. Así nació la escuela de arte " Luna nueva" para niños. Tenían 115 alumnos. María enseñaba canto y Michael pintura y dibujo. La combinación perfecta el trabajo y la pasión de sus vidas.

No podían estar mucho tiempo separados. Cuando cada pareja vivía en un extremo de la cuidad los traslados diarios eran agotadores, a veces no sabían cual era su casa, si la de ellos o la sus amigos. Al final optaron por lo más práctico. Se convirtieron en vecinos. Además de práctico, era conveniente, así sus hijos jugarían y crecerían juntos. Max y Claire se llevaban de maravilla, eran la dupla de travesuras perfecta.

La noticia los tomó por sorpresa. Isabel y Kyle no esperaban tener hijos tan pronto, menos sin estar casados, pero llegó Claire y les cambió la vida por completo. Y la idea del matrimonio pasó a segundo plano, estaban bien así, no necesitaban documentos para ser felices. La niña los llenó se energía, de alegría. Para su madre fue especial, sentía que su hija era el lazo que le faltaba para fortalecer su lado humano, el que le regaló la mayor alegría de su vida, que era pequeñita, rubia, con dos grandes ojos verdes, con la mirada mas dulce jamás vista, era su hija. Ya tenía 6 años, pero en carácter parecía mayor, era chispeante, inteligente, con una sensibilidad extraña. Sus padres estaban tranquilos, al parecer y afortunadamente su hija era normal, sólo humana. A Claire le encantaba el rol de prima mayor. Gozaba cuidando y por supuesto fastidiando al pequeño Max, su primito de 4 años, quien respondía eficientemente las provocaciones de su prima.

Max Guerin era el centro del mundo de Michael y María. Apenas se enteraron que el bebe sería hombre, sólo imaginaron ese nombre para su hijo. Max era el nombre ideal, no por insistir en recordar a su tío para sufrir, sino como homenaje, como muestra de su cariño. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Max era la combinación perfecta Guerin- Deluca, tenía ese encanto, misterio, y facilidad para hacer perder la paciencia de todos, especialmente la de Claire. De su madre tenía la luminosidad, la alegría y una risa angelical que contagiaba hasta al mas serio. Así era el pequeño Max, un duendecito travieso, pequeño, rubio, con pequeñas ondas en su cabellos, de ojos azules que atrapaban toda la alegría y luz a su alrededor, curioso, mas de lo debido, especial. Al igual que su prima, Max tampoco había demostrado ser diferente, al menos por el momento.

El fantasma seguía presente. Las palabras de la madre de Isabel, a veces rondaban sus mentes. Temían que se cumpliera eso del destino, y todo lo que involucraba el sello, que seguía sobre el pecho de Michael, prácticamente imperceptible, gracias a que con los años se había ido opacando, hasta casi desaparecer. A veces evitaban hablar de ello, pero no podían ignorarlo, era un peligro latente, a pesar de los años de tranquilidad.

A veces tenían pesadillas, soñaban con Antar, con Max, con el Granilith, especialmente Michael, Isabel había logrado controlarlo, ya no las tenía. Cada vez que le ocurría sentía un calor en pecho, era el sello que volvía a resplandecer. Michael se despertaba asustado, sudoroso, agitado, con una angustia desesperante. Así ocurrió una noche, aparentemente era sueño común, luego supo que no lo era, que traía consecuencias.

- ¡ Michael, despierta, despierta !.- le dijo María, moviéndolo para despertarlo. No resultó. Su esposo estaba atrapado en sus sueños. Se veía que sufría. Se movía de un lado a otro, como intentando escapar. Trataba decir algunas frases, pero no se le entendía. .- ¡ Despierta, Michael, Michael !.- Seguía repitiendo María.  
- ¡ Ahhhhh.! .- Dijo Michael, respirando profundamente, tomando aire con desesperación, volviendo en si. Vió a su esposa junto a El. La abrazó. Comenzó a llorar.  
- ¿ Que pasa Michael?, ¿ Qué soñaste?, ¿ Por qué lloras así?. ¿ Qué pasó?.- Le preguntó muy preocupada.  
- Volvió, todo volvió.- Respondió, entre sollozos.- Tenemos que buscar a Isabel y a Kyle.- Le dijo, levantándose, yendo hacia la puerta ignorando sus lágrimas.  
- ¿ Qué?. ¿ Quién volvió?.- Preguntó, una espantada María.  
- Los aliens. Ella.- Le dijo.- Quieren el sello. 


	3. El regreso

Capítulo 3: " El regreso. "

Kyle e Isabel despertaron sobresaltados. Los golpes en la puerta eran fuertísimos. Rápidamente se levantaron. Ahí estaban María y Michael aún en pijama, y era el compromiso de Michael de no usar sus poderes, bajo ninguna circunstancia que ni aun ahora, lo hizo, a pesar de la urgencia. Kyle les abrió la puerta. Supo de inmediato que algo importante pasaba. Casi no recordaba la última vez que vio a Michael llorando, al menos no después de lo de Max. Tenía los ojos rojos. Cosa alarmante. Michael Guerin no lloraba por cualquier cosa. Luego Kyle desvió la mirada hacia María, quien llevaba en sus brazos al pequeño Max, el que dormía relajado, inocentemente, ignorando el peligro que pronto le acecharía. Isabel apareció al instante, no antes de cerciorarse que Claire siguiera durmiendo.  
- Michael. ¿ Qué pasa?, ¿Están bien?.- Le dijo Isabel, cubriendo a Max con una pequeña manta y ayudando a María a acostarlo sobre el sofá.  
- En serio Iz.- Sentenció Michael, invitando a todos a sentarse y a escucharlo.  
- Habla Michael, ¿ Qué pasa?, ¿ Son los niños?.- Le preguntó un ahora asustado Kyle.  
- Por favor déjenme seguir- Pidió Michael.- Acabo de tener un sueño. Todo iba bien, pensé que era sólo una de las pesadillas que suelo tener. Me equivoqué.- La cara de Michael poco a poco se iba endureciendo, su esposa se dio cuenta, le tomo las manos, para que sintiera su apoyo, María sabía lo difícil que era para El, saber que todo empezaría de nuevo.- No fue una pesadilla común.- continuó diciendo.- Fue una conexión. Se comunicaban con nosotros , conmigo. Eran aliens. Estoy seguro.  
- ¿ Qué?. ¡ NO puede ser Michael,!, Le dijo Isabel, parándose y comenzando a dar vueltas por la sala.- ¿ Cómo estas seguro?, ¿ Y si fue sólo una pesadilla?.- Pregunto Isabel, negando lo que escuchaba.  
- Iz, sabes que lo que menos quiero es esto, ¡ Pero es cierto!.- Michael bajó la cabeza, cambió su tono de voz, suavizándolo, entonces comenzó a revivir su sueño.- En mi sueño ví imágenes de Antar. La gente, las ciudades, el mar, las lunas, el inconfundible color del sol, sentí su aire, casi pude respirarlo. La guerra está por terminar. Kivar sigue al mando. El pueblo no lo quiere, porque no tiene sangre real.- Michael dejó de hablar, no quería decir lo peor.

Roswell seguía siendo el mismo pueblo. En 8 años no había cambiado. Aun giraba en torno a los misterios extraterrestres. Y esta noche sería testigo nuevamente de la llegada de extraños seres, esta vez Antarianos. El bosque Frazier, estaba tranquilo, no había brisa. La noche era clara, muy serena. De pronto unas súbitas corrientes de aire rompieron la monotonía de la noche, se le unieron grandes rayos y haces de luz, que en conjunto formaron una especie de puerta interdimencional, desde ella aparecieron lo que parecía ser tierra, pero era de aspecto mas grumoso, era tierra de otro mundo, de otro planeta, tras la tierra, llegaron hojas, ramas, pero lo mas sorprendente fue quienes a atravesaron luego aquel portal. De el salieron dos seres, de forma humana, un hombre y una mujer. 

Liz Parker era la única alien que utilizaba sus poderes, es más los había perfeccionado, incluso había desarrollado otros y los controlaba totalmente. Desde hace días que estaba inquieta, preocupada, desconocía la razón. Prefirió no alarmarse, no tenía motivo para ello. Sabía que si algo malo ocurriese Ella se enteraría, confiaba ciegamente en sus premoniciones, jamás había fallado. Mientras sus amigos conversaban en Los Angeles, sobre el peligro que se avecindaba, la intranquilidad de Liz aumentó, no podía dejar de pensar en Ellos, no podía permanecer quieta y menos dormir. Tomó el teléfono, discando el numero de María. Nadie respondió. De pronto lo vió todo. Tuvo una visión. Soltó el teléfono. No estaba preparada para lo que vió. Nunca pensó que volvería a verlos, los vio llegar, en el bosque y supo cuales eran sus intenciones y lo que les esperaba si no actuaban a tiempo. Tenía que avisarles. Tenían que prepararse. Isabel, Michael, María y Kyle deberían saberlo. Debían proteger a los niños. Entonces Liz para ahorrar tiempo y decírselos personalmente decidió ir a verlos.

El hombre y la mujer se sintieron asqueados de pisar el suelo terrestre. Lo sentían como un castigo. Como un mal necesario, como una de las tantas pruebas para recuperar el trono Antariano. Estaban vestidos de negro. Parecían completamente normales. Traían consigo una especie de cristal azul, de forma esférica. Ellos se detuvieron un momento a ver como el portal desaparecía. Contemplaron el cielo, la tierra, sintieron el aire. Estaban seguros odiaban este planeta.  
- ¡ Vamos camina!, Que lugar mas espantoso.- Le dijo la mujer, haciendo que su acompañante acelerara el paso.  
- ¡ Que estupidez!, La misión es estúpida. ¿ Por que no puedo ser Yo?. Somos iguales. -Le preguntó el hombre.  
- ¡No seas imbécil!., ¡ Tú no tienes el maldito sello!., ¡ Tiene que ser Michael!.- Le gritó furiosa la mujer.- No vengas con sentimentalismos. Queremos el trono, es todo. Le dijo mientras caminaba, en dirección a Los Angeles.

Michael Guerin se animó a seguir. No tenía sentido guardarse lo peor, el problema los involucraba a todos. Incluida María, que aunque humana era su esposa, y con eso bastaba, tenía que protegerla, defenderla, al igual que a su hijo. Kyle estaba en otra situación, contra todo pronóstico desarrolló sus poderes. Hace ya 4 años que Kyle poseía, además de los poderes comunes, telekinesis, telepatía, claro que sólo entre aliens, y también podía leer la mente, este era su poder más débil, aún no lo controlaba ni sabía exactamente como usarlo. En realidad no lo había intentado, El recibió los poderes sin buscarlo, aprendió a usarlos sin querer, sin practicar, ya que Kyle respetaba el pacto que tenían Isabel Y Michael. Por eso debía participar activamente para enfrentar al enemigo.

- Van a venir a la Tierra, quieren que les dé el sello, para poder reinar legítimamente.- Dijo Michael, viendo el asombro en la cara de todos.  
- Pero Michael, ¿ Quien? ¡ Kivar!. , ¿ Es El?,.- Preguntó Isabel.  
- No Isabel, no es Kivar.- Dijo una voz que todos conocían y extrañaban. Se voltearon a ver y ahí estaba. Era Liz. Había ido a advertirles. Había utilizado su nuevo poder la proyección astral. Ahí estaba nuevamente frente a sus amigos, luego de tanto, tanto tiempo.  
- ¡ Liz, Lizzie!,.- María se acercó muy alegre, feliz de verla, a pesar de todo. Era su gran amiga, no en persona, era como una especie se reflejo, muy suave, luminoso. La abrazó, pero no pudo.  
- ¡ Hola María!.- Le dijo Liz- No te preocupes, estoy aquí, pero no puedo materializarme, pero estoy trabajando en ello - dijo Liz, disculpándose.  
- Dinos que pasa Liz.- Le pidió Kyle.  
- Tuve una visión. Créanme, es importante, yo confío ciegamente mis premoniciones.- Dijo Liz.  
- Te creemos Liz, Gracias por estar aquí. Yo también lo vi, en un sueño, creo que se contactó conmigo.- Explicó Michael.- Lonnie me lo dijo, quiere el Sello Real.  
- Están aquí, esta noche llegaron a Roswell. No vino sola, Ella y Rath están aquí. Lo que nos espera no es bueno, estoy aquí para apoyarte Michael, juntos lo lograremos, debemos estar unidos. serán tiempos difíciles, de grandes decisiones. Hay que buscar ayuda, y ya se exactamente quien nos ayudará a salvarnos.


	4. La peticion

Capítulo 4: " Petición "

Esta quizás era la noche mas larga de sus vidas. Ahí estaban. Juntos otra vez, nuevamente luchando contra los enemigos. Esta vez eran Lonnie y Rath. ¿ Qué harían esta vez?, ¿ Hasta que punto estaban dispuestos a llegar?. No lo sabían, Liz sólo vio un enfrentamiento. No supo el verdadero motivo. Sabían que estaban tras el Sello que poseía Michael, pero no tenían mas detalles. Habían esperanzas. Aún tenían sus poderes, a pesar de que no los utilizaban en lo absoluto desde la muerte de Max. Tenían que volver a utilizarlos, a aceptarlos, a volver a sentirlos como parte de sí. Esa era su principal fortaleza. Unidos podrían salir adelante. Isabel y Michael conservaban sus mismos poderes, aunque no estaban seguros, tal vez con practicar descubrían que estos habían mejorado, como los de Liz. El mayor problema era Kyle. Era un alien como ellos, pero jamás había utilizado sus poderes, muy útiles y necesarios, especialmente el de leer la mente. Entre todos debían ayudarlo a conocerlos y controlarlos.

De pronto se dieron cuenta que ya no eran sólo ellos. Estaban los pequeños Max y Claire. Tenían que protegerlos. Podrían sufrir mucho en manos enemigas. No lo permitirían. No estaban dispuestos a perder nuevamente a quienes más amaban.

Liz volvió a Roswell. No pudo permanecer mucho tiempo en Los Angeles, no lograba transportarse por largo tiempo. Regresaría al día siguiente, esta vez en carne y hueso. Volvería con noticias sobre la persona que podría ayudarles. No les adelantó nada. No quería ilusionarlos y menos alarmarlos.

Rath y Lonnie ya estaban en Los Angeles. Había amanecido. Y Ellos ya tenían forjado su plan. Lonnie miraba fijamente el pequeño cristal azul que estaba en sus manos. El era la clave para obtener el sello y con el recuperar el trono de Antar. Rath estaba evidentemente molesto. Con un odio inmensurable hacia Michael Guerin. Michael tenía todo lo que a El le faltaba. De partida Michael tenía la verdadera esencia de Rath, El no. Michael era poderoso. Tenía lo que Rath más anhelaba, mataría por ello, sería capaz de todo, Michael era el líder tenía el Sello Real. – _" ¡ Cómo te odio!.- Repetía una y otra vez. – "¡ Tú eres más humano no mereces en Sello!_.- Rath no podía soportarlo. Peor aun era acompañar a Lonnie en su misión. Se le revolvían las entrañas cada vez que pensaba en el plan que tenía Lonnie.

Rath la amaba, a su manera, claro está, pero inexplicablemente, y aunque jamás lo reconocería estaba enamorado de Ella y le importaba más que nadie en el universo. Por eso le asqueaba imaginarla con otro hombre, cosa frecuente . Lonnie siempre buscaba su bienestar, sólo se valoraba a sí misma. Rath ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Lo soportaba, lo ignoraba, hasta ahora. - _¿" Por qué Michael"?, ¡ Yo debería estar en su lugar!".-_ Esos pensamientos no lo dejaban tranquilo. Saber que Ella estaría tan cerca de Michael lo trastornaba. No podría evitarlo. Lonnie no lo permitiría estaba absolutamente resuelta a ejecutar su plan.

No les fue difícil dar con la casa de los Guerin. Rath no pudo evitar preguntarle.  
- _Lonnie, ¿ Vas a matarlo?.-_ Preguntó.  
- ¡_No seas idiota!, ¿ Y arruinar todo?. No por ahora no, estará vivo, si acepta el acuerdo._- Respondió Lonnie, no aceptando más preguntas, permaneciendo en silencio.  
Se quedaron aguardando afuera, esperando el momento indicado para entrar. 

Dentro de la casa todos ya habían despertado, si es que había logrado dormir algo. Al irse Liz, optaron por quedarse en todos en la misma casa. Era mas seguro estar juntos. Kyle no pudo permanecer quieto toda la noche. Se sentía con tanta responsabilidad de pronto. De un día para otro había pasado de un humano- alien, que ignoraba su parte no humana, a ser cien por ciento alien. Tenía que conectarse con esa parte dormida en El. Tenía que hacerlo, por Claire, su sobrino, por todos. No podía defraudarlos. - _"¡ Qué sé yo de poderes!, hasta ahora para mí era como un juego, algo que pensé que jamás usaría!"-_ Le decía Kyle, a Isabel. Estaba claro. Estaba asustado. Esa noche recordó a Alex Whitman. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo. No pudo evitar pensar que algo similar podría ocurrirle.

_- ¡ Kyle, no pienses eso!. No permitiremos que algo te pase.-_ Lo consoló Isabel.  
- _Lo sé Iz, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sé que no estoy solo. Que también tengo como defenderme, aunque no domino los poderes. No sé, esta noche no puedo sacar a Alex de mi cabeza_.- Decía Kyle.  
- _Kyle. Sí Alex murió, lo mató la innombrable. Pero nosotros no lo sabíamos. Ignorábamos lo que Esa estaba haciendo y que El estaba en peligro. ¡ Max jamás lo habría permitido, y tampoco nosotros!. Ahora estamos juntos. Nos defenderemos mutuamente.-_ Dijo Isabel, sintiendo una profunda pasión por su gran familia y una necesidad ciega de protegerlos.  
- _Iz, ¿ Qué haremos con los niños?, ¿ Crees que sea seguro que estén en la casa?._- Preguntó Kyle.  
- _Eso es algo que no me deja tranquila. Michael piensa que sí. Sé que los niños no estará seguros en ninguna parte. Pero si los enviamos lejos no estaremos para protegerlos. Es mejor tenerlos cerca_.- Dijo Isabel.- Kyle estuvo de acuerdo. Juntos se levantaron y fueron hacia la sala. Ahí estaban María y Michael. A su lado estaban los niños que jugaban tranquilamente bajo la atenta mirada de los adultos.

Liz los llamó muy temprano por la mañana. Los tranquilizó. Les dijo que estaba tomando el avión hacia Los Angeles. Que todo había salido bien. Que había encontrado a la persona que les ayudaría a vencer a Lonnie y Rath. Llegaría junto a Ella esa tarde.

- _Suficiente. ¡ Me harté de esperar!. Entremos_.- Dijo Lonnie muy decidida.- _No se te ocurra hacer nada por tu cuenta. Recuerda que estoy a cargo. Kivar me envió a Mí_.- Le dijo despectivamente a Rath.  
- _Si, ya sé, no has hecho mas que recordármelo_.- Le dijo Rath.- Pero no importa.- Ya estaban frente a la puerta, a punto de tocarla. Rath se acercó a Lonnie, la abrazó fuertemente y la besó con una pasión desmedida. Quería recordarle que Ella era y sería siempre suya. Lonnie lo aceptó, pero pronto recordó el motivo de su regreso a la Tierra.  
- _Después tendremos tiempo para eso_.- Le dijo a Rath. Tocando la puerta de la casa de Michael. Todo marchaba bien. El primer paso ya estaba dado.

María abrió la puerta. Al verlos se quedó helada. Sin sentir su cuerpo. Sus músculos ni su voz le obedecían. No se esperaba encontrárselos de esa manera. Pensó que sería de forma violenta. Le pareció ridículo que llamaran a su puerta , como si fueran unos humanos como todos. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Michael, que estaba sólo a unos metros de Ella. María agitaba sus manos, estaba pálida, no movía el resto de su cuerpo.- "¡ _Michael, Michael_!".- Le gritó María, cerrando de golpe la puerta.

- _¡ Michael son Ellos, Lonnie y Rath!. ¡ Están aquí!-_ Le dijo María, mirando a todos. Estaba completamente descontrolada. De inmediato tomó en sus brazos a su hijo e Isabel cargó a Claire.

- _¿ Segura_?.- Preguntó Michael, se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, era obvio que María no reaccionaría de esa manera si no fuera así. _- María, lleva a los niños al cuarto. No salgas de ahí. Nosotros nos haremos cargo. Tranquila_. - Le dijo mientras la besaba y la guiaba a la habitación.

- _¿ Les abrimos?.-_ Dijo Isabel.- _¿ No es raro que llegaran de esa forma, tan pasivamente?_

_- Si, es raro, pero no podemos ignorarlos_. - Acotó Kyle.

- _Yo abro. Atentos. Si hay ataque Me quedo. Ustedes vayan con los niños y nos vemos en el parque de siempre. ¿ De acuerdo_?.- Dijo Michael, asumiendo naturalmente su liderazgo. Estaba nervioso, ansioso, pero mantuvo la calma y pensaba claramente.

- _No, Michael, me quedo contigo. Si algo pasa nos ayudaremos_.- Pidió Kyle. El resto no se opuso.

- _Está bien_. - Dijo Michael, mirándolos en señal de apoyo. Se dirigió a la puerta. Isabel y Kyle estaban tomados de la mano.

- _¿ Qué quieran?-_ Les dijo Michael, al verlos. Estaba muy atento ante cualquier amenaza, dispuesto a atacar. No mostraron señales de agresión. Aparentemente venían en paz.

- _¡ Hola Michael_!.- Dijo Lonnie, entrando sin ser invitada. De inmediato las miradas desconfiadas de todos se encontraron. - _Tranquilos, venimos en paz. ¿ Qué les pasa?, ¿ Por qué desconfían de sus hermanos?-._ Les preguntó sonando muy irónica.

_- ¡No somos hermanos! Y aunque lo fuéramos, ¡ Jamás confiaría en Ti!, ¡ Mira la suerte que tuvo Zan!-_ Le dijo Isabel, con el odio en la superficie.

- _¡ Eso ya fue!, No venimos por eso_.- Dijo Lonnie cambiando el tema, para evitar explotar y arruinarlo todo.

_- Explícanos ya_.- Dijo Michael, impaciente.

- _Tranquilo, Su alteza_.- Dijo Rath, molesto de sólo verle la cara, a su doble.

_- Déjeme esto a mí.- _Le ordenó Lonnie.

_- Déjenme hablar. No me interrumpan_.- Les pidió Lonnie.- Venimos de Antar. Hace ya casi 10 años que estamos allá. Cuando llegamos allá, seguían en guerra. Había un caos total. Con el tiempo las tropas de Kivar comenzaron a tomar el poder. Ahora el está al mando. Pero sólo momentáneamente. Fue designado como Primer Ministro , pero sólo por un tiempo. El no puede gobernar legítimamente. No es aceptado por la gente y menos por el consejo Real. A ellos no les gusta que no sea descendiente real.

- _¿ Y Tú que tienes que ver con El?.-_ Preguntó Michael.

- _Estamos juntos. Por eso vinimos con Ustedes._- Dijo Lonnie.

- _¿ Qué tenemos que ver?.-_ Preguntó Isabel.

- _Todo. Ustedes tienen el Sello Real. Cuando Max murió pasó a Michael. Eso certifica que es el legítimo Rey de Antar. Y por lo que sé Ustedes ya no quieren saber nada de nuestro planeta. _

_- ¿ Y?.-_ Dijo Isabel, a punto de perder la paciencia.

- _Queremos que nos regalen el sello. Así seriamos Reyes_.- Dijo Lonnie.

- _¿ Qué?. ¿ Estás loca?¡ El sello no puede regalarse!.-_ Dijo espantado Michael, quien volvió a sentir ese calor en el pecho, el sello se estaba manifestando, quería mostrarle que seguía dentro de El, que no quería irse.

- _Hay una forma. Es algo complicado. En algo tienes razón. El sello no puede regalarse como dices Tú. El sello se hereda. Michael, Tú se lo pasarás a tus hijos. _

_- Sabes Lonnie, no te entiendo. Explícate_.- Dijo Michael muy confundido, no sabía a donde quería llegar Lonnie.

- _Como te dije, Kivar esta al mando. Estamos al mando. Lo que te ofrezco es la solución que buscabas. Así te desharás para siempre del sello y de tu parte alien.- _Dijo Lonnie.

_- ¡ Habla de una vez!.-_ Pidió Isabel.

- _Michael, es simple. Esta solución la pensó el Consejo Real, considerando que Tú eres el Rey, que tu tienes legítimamente el derecho, pero como estás acá y al parecer no volverás, no queda otra solución. Así de cierta forma me dará derechos a mí también. Michael, ¡Vengo a pedirte que tengamos un hijo.!_ - Dijo al fin Lonnie. - La expresión de todos era la del mayor asombro. ¿ Escuche bien?, ¿ Qué se traen entre manos?. Era lo que todos pensaban, esto los descolocaba por completo. ¿ Qué había tras tan insólita petición?. Sus corazones se llenaron de dudas, de temor. 


	5. Decisiones

**Capítulo 5: ****" Decisiones"**

Nadie era capaz de moverse. Kyle miraba sorprendido de un lado a otro, tratando de ver en el rostro de sus amigos la mejor manera de reaccionar, de cómo enfrentar la sorprendente petición de Lonnie. La expresión de todos era del mas absoluto asombro. Isabel Valenti estaba roja, mezcla de rabia y de vergüenza de imaginarse a Lonnie haciendo el amor con Michael, que en fondo era que si Ella misma lo hiciera. Esos pensamientos la hicieron estallar, era mucho mas de lo que Ella pudiera soportar. Lonnie ya le había hecho daño y no permitiría que la historia se repita, ni con Ella ni con nadie de su familia.

- ¿ Acaso está loca?. ¿ Cómo se te ocurre pedir algo así?.- Le gritó Isabel, parándose y comenzando a dar vueltas por la sala.- ¡ Michael, haz algo!.- Le dijo, al darse cuenta que Michael parecía indiferente ante lo que acababan de oir.

- ¡ Cállate, hermanita!, Esto no es contigo.- Le dijo Lonnie, poniendo esa mirada profunda y desafiante, que tanto odiaba Isabel.- Y bien, Michael, ¿ aceptas?.- Le preguntó al fin, a un Michael, pensativo, tranquilo, que tenía la vista fija en un punto del suelo.

- Lo voy a pensar.- Le respondió.- Nos vemos mañana.

- Me parece bien. Michael, no quiero presionarte, piensalo, es una desición importante, el futuro de Antar, de tu pueblo, está en tus manos. -Le dijo dulcemente, tratando de poner la balanza a su favor.

- ¡ No la escuches, Michael!. Estás mintiendo. - Dijo Isabel, desesperada. - ¡Tess se fue a Antar, con el hijo de Max, El es el heredero !.- Volvió a decir, tratando impedir como sea los planes de Lonnie.

- ¡ Si que eres idiota Isabel!, ¡ Eres tan humana!, ¡ Como es posible que tengamos el mismo ADN?.- Gritó Lonnie, a punto de tirar a Isabel contra la pared, usando sus poderes contra Ella, no lo hizo, gracias a que Rath lo impidió a tiempo de que los demás se dieran cuenta de sus intenciones.

- ¡ Recuerda el plan !.- Le dijo Rath al oido, mientras aun la sujetaba de los brazos.

- Está bien, está bien, les voy a explicar todo.- Dijo Lonnie, mas calmada, volviendo a sentarse.- Tienes razón hermanita, Tess llegó a Antar, hace muchos años, casi 9 creo. Estaba embarazada, de Max. Al poco tiempo nació su hijo. Era esperado con gran ¡ ay Rath, sigue Tú!, no soporto hablar de Ella y menos contar su estúpida historia.- Le pidió Lonnie.  
- ¡ No importa quien sea, pero terminen de una vez!.- Dijo Kyle, quien al saber que se trataba de Tess, no pudo seguir sin intervenir.

- Tiene razón. No estamos para juegos. - Dijo muy serio Michael.

- De acuerdo, su alteza. Como Usted ordene.- Respondió Rath, con la voz mas irónica y burlona que pudo. Michael decidió no seguirle el juego e ignorarlo.- Bueno, continuo. El hijo de ´Zan, el Rey de Antar era esperado por todos. Por sus fieles, por sus enemigos, por el consejo, para comprobar sus orígenes. Nada resultó como Tess y su protector esperaban. El niño era completamente humano. No tenia nada alien. Y se jodió solito. No soporto la atmósfera de Antar y se murió. ¡ Pobrecito!.- Dijo Rath, soltando una carcajada. Michael no soportó que hablaran asi el hijo de su mejor amigo.-

- ¡ Cállate.!, Idiota, le ordenó, dando un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa, que fue tomado por todos como una amenaza.

- Uyyyyyy, calma, mi Rey- Dijo Rath.

- Rath, déjate de estupideces . Yo sigo.- Continuó Lonnie.- El niño murió. Tess vive en Antar, como miembro de la corte, sin derechos especiales, no es reconocida como Ava, porque la consideran muy humana, por haber tenido a uno como hijo. Se caso con un oficial del ejercito de Kivar. A nadie le importa su vida y menos a mi. ¿ Contenta Isabel?. Por eso el sello lo tiene Michael y no el hijo humano y muerto de Max.

- Suficiente, Lonnie. Mañana nos vemos. Tendre una respuesta.- Les dijo Michael, haciéndolos salir.

Michael Guerin cerró la puerta. Al entrar en la sala vió a Isabel llorando. Abrazada a su esposo. Al mismo tiempo María en traba en la habitación segura de que los enemigos de había ido.  
- ¿ Qué paso Izzie, porqué lloras?.- Le dijo María. Acercándose a Ella.

- ¡ Pregúntale al idiota de tu esposo!.- Le gritó Isabel, llorando aun mas.

- Michael, ¿ qué paso?. No me asusten. ¿ Están bien?- Preguntó María revisando a cada uno con la mirada.

- Sí María. Todos estamos bien, pero hay algo que debemos conversar. Mejor dicho Michael y Tú.- Le respondió Kyle.

- ¿ Que?, ¿ de que hablan Michael?.- Preguntó impaciente.

- María, ahora no. Debo pensar.- Le dijo, saliendo hacia la calle.

- ¡ Michael, Michael!.- Dijo María. Sin entender que pasaba.

- ¡ No hagas, no confies!- Le dijo Isabel, alcanzándolo.- ¡ Sería tu hijo, no puedes regalárselo !.- Le gritó Isabel.

- ¿ Hijo, que hijo?.- Dijo María, palideciendo. - ¿ Que, qué pasa, ?, ¿ Quieren a Max?, ¿ Iz, es eso?.- María no lo creía, de pronto el aire comenzó a faltarle, a perder la fuerzas.

- No, no, no María. Tranquila. Max esta bien. Esta seguro. No se trata de El.- Le aclaró Kyle, sosteniendola y llevándola hacia el sofá.- Creo que Iz, tiene algo que explicarte.

- ¿ Iz, que pasó?. Necesito saberlo.- Le pidió María. Isabel sabía que lo mas justo era que María se enterara. Tenía derecho a saberlo. Al conocer lo ocurrido reaccionó menos explosivamente de lo que esperaban. Sólo se quedó callada y comenzó a llorar junto a Isabel.

- ¡ No puede ser cierto!, No es posible.- Decía una y otra vez.- Michael va a aceptar. Lo sé. ¡ No puedo creer que se acostará con esa!.- Repetía María-

- Chicas, el les dijo que lo pensaría, no que aceptaría. - Dijo Kyle, consolándolas.

- Si, eso dijo, pero si no quisiera ya lo habría dicho y les hubiera pateado el trasero. Ustedes lo conocen.- Reflexionó María.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que dijo, pero nadie lo admitió. Sólo la acompañaron a su habitación y se quedaron junto a Ella, acompañándola.

Michael Guerin vagó toda la noche. Llegó a la casa de Isabel cerca del mediodía. Tenía una expresión diferente, de sufrimiento, de tener que enfrentar lo que más temía y odiaba. Ya había tomado su decisión. Sólo fue a informárselos. Al entrar en la casa, vió a los niños jugando en el patio, bajo la atenta mirada de Kyle. En la sala estaban su esposa e Isabel. Sólo les dijo una palabras antes de volver a salir.

- Iz, María, espero puedan entenderme y perdonarme. Pero no puedo perder mi familia, mi vida. Es demasiado valiosa para mí. Por eso aceptaré y terminaré con lo alien de una vez. Aceptaré. - Les dijo, sin esperar sus palabras, dándoles la espalda, y saliendo a encontrarse con Lonnie, la futura madre de su hijo.

Ambas mujeres no creyeron lo que escucharon. Les costó entender que realmente había sucedido. María se derrumbó. Sentía que Ella jamás superaría al lado alien de su esposo, que eso siempre se interpondría entre ellos. Isabel sentía que estaba perdiendo a su hermano, por segunda vez. Ambas estaban abrazadas, consolándose mutuamente, cuando tocaron la puerta, había llegado su salvación.

Rath se había resignado. El mismo había dejado a Lonnie en el hotel donde se encontraría con el ser que El mas odiaba, Michael. Rath le recordó a Lonnie que el preferiría que en vez de acostarse con El usara la Esfera Koml para capturar el Sello. Lonnie lo ignoró, como de costumbre.

Dudaron antes de abrir la puerta. María fue a ver de quien se trataba. Al ver a su amiga sintió que sus fuerzas volvían, que la esperanza retornaba a su vida.

- ¡ Liz, por fin llegaste!. ¡ No sabes lo que pasó!. ¡ Michael va a hacer algo terrible!.- Le dijo desesperada a su amiga.

- Tranquila, María. Calma, lo sé todo.- Le dijo, Liz, tranquilizándola.

- ¡ Tess!, ¿ Que haces aquí?.- Dijo casi cayéndose del asombro. No, no puede ser. María la miró detenidamente.- ¿ Ava, eres Tú?-

- Si, María, soy Yo. , Hola, Isabel. Por favor olviden mi rostro. Yo no soy Tess Al igual que Tú no eres Lonnie- Dijo Ava, al ver su desconfianza.

- Lo sabemos Ava, Te debemos mucho.- Le dijo Isabel, sonriéndole.

- Chicas, no podemos hacer nada. La decisión es de Michael. Ava y Yo venimos a enfrentar a Lonnie y a Rath, porque habrá batalla, aunque quieran hacernos creer lo contrario..- Dijo Liz.

- ¡No, tenemos que impedir que Michael lo haga!.- Les pidió Isabel- No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

- Liz, Isabel tiene razón .- Dijo Ava.- Tal vez no todo esté perdido. 

Michael llegó puntualmente. La encontró esperando en el hall del hotel. Juntos fueron hacia la habitación. Michael sentía que el corazón le estallaría. No podía dejar de pensar en María y en como se estaría sintiendo en ese momento.  
Lonnie abrió la puerta y entro, Michael la siguió y cerró la puerta, dispuesto a seguir adelante y cumplir su palabra.


	6. La Esfera Koml

**Capítulo 6 : "La Esfera Koml".**

_-" No podré volver a hablarle, ni siquiera a mirarlo_".- Dijo María, mientras caminaba nerviosamente por la habitación. Las cuatro mujeres en ella, estaban unidas por una misma preocupación y aquella era Michael Guerin.  
María, Liz, Isabel y Ava querían evitar que cometa el error de tener sexo con Lonnie y de esta forma concebir un hijo, un heredero al trono antariano. Ava era la mas optimista. A diferencia de las demás no perdía el tiempo lamentándose, o estallando en un ataque de nervios. Se limitó a buscar soluciones, a ayudar.

- ¡ Rath!- Dijo de pronto, con la cara iluminada, reflejando su satisfacción por tener una posible solución. Las otras mujeres se volvieron a mirarla con susto., al comienzo, cuando pensaron que eran víctimas de algún ataque sorpresa. Pronto se tranquilizaron cuando Ava les contó su plan.

_-" El siempre ha estado enamorado de Ella, de Lonnie. No es lo que llamaríamos una amor normal, pero Él la ama, a su manera. Esta obsesionado con Ella._- Dijo Ava.- _Y me imagino, sabiendo lo orgulloso y rencoroso que es, que en este momento deben estarle hirviendo las entrañas de sólo pensar en Lonnie junto a Michael. Esa es su principal debilidad y nosotras vamos a utilizarla"._- Concluyó.

_- Ava, pero ahora de qué nos sirve si Michael ya se fue.- Preguntó Isabel, muy pesimista.- ¡ Que bueno que estás acá!-_ Le dijo a Kyle, que entraba a la sala junto a los niños. - ¡ Te necesito tanto!

- _Tranquila, aquí me tienes para Ti.-_ Fue la respuesta de Kyle.- _¿ Ava?, ¡ Eres tan parecida a .._! - Prefirió callarse. No era momento de traer mas recuerdos tristes.

- No hay tiempo para eso- Ordenó Liz, refiriéndose a Kyle.- _Pensemos. Tenemos que encontrar a Rath y convencerlo de hacer algo._

_- Si, palabras, algo, pero que_.- Preguntó María, viendo caer su matrimonio .

- _Tenemos que despertar sus celos. Yo lo conozco. Es muy impulsivo. Si a eso le agregamos los celos y la gran envidia que siente hacia Michael, Rath puede ser nuestro mejor aliado. Sólo tenemos que encontrarlo_.- Les explico Ava.- _¿ Liz, puedes hacer algo, lo ves?._ - Recurriendo a los poderes de Liz.

- _No, Ava, no puedo. Hay que pensar en otra cosa. Me imagino que estarán en algún hotel. ¿ Pero cuál?, ¡ hay tantos!.-_ Liz dijo.

- _¡ Es imposible, no podremos encontrarlo_! .- Se quejó María.

_- Espero no me reten, pero creo que puedo ayudar_.- Dijo Kyle.- _Bueno he estado practicando, ustedes saben, preparándome. He estado usando, un poco sólo un poco, mi poder. Y lo hice con Michael. Cuando se despidió pude leer a donde iría. Esta en el Hotel MKZ. Tal vez Rath este también ahí._

_- ¡ Que!, ¡ Kyle eres un genio_!.- Le dijo María lanzándole a abrazarlo. - _Vamos, andando_. - Les dijo saliendo de la sala, siendo tomada del brazo por Isabel.

_- ¡ Calma, María!. Ahí esta Michael, pero nada garantiza que ahí este también Rath. - _Le dijo Iz.

- _Estoy segura que ahí está. El prefiere vigilar a Lonnie de cerca. Es tan enfermo que seguro esta en la habitación del lado.- _Dijo Ava, muy segura de sí.

_- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ava. Esta bien, es mejor eso a quedarnos sin hacer nada._ - Acotó Liz. - ¿ Vamos?

_- Sí. Kyle ¿ puedes venir con nosotras?. Necesitamos tu poder. Es mejor que otra persona cuide de los niños._

- Y_o. Soy mas útil acá. Yo cuido de los niños, vayan tranquilos_. - Dijo Isabel.- Ve tranquila María, es tu esposo, yo cuido a Max.  
Tras la respuesta de Isabel todos salieron rumbo al hotel MKZ, dispuestos a hacer lo imposible por salvar a Michael Guerin.

Lonnie fue directo al fondo de la habitación. Michael la siguió.

- _Bien, empecemos. No quiero perder mas tiempo_. - Dijo secamente Michael.

- _Hey, paciencia. No hay porque apurarse_.- Le respondió., mientras se acercaba y posaba su mano sobre el rostro de El.- Tranquilo, podemos pasarla muy bien.

- _¡ No estoy jugando, esto es sólo política_!.- Respondió furioso, con rabia. Por un momento pensó en tirar todo por la borda , y usar todos sus poderes contra Ella. Pero no lo hizo, se tragó su orgulloso y el odio, apostando por su vida Terrenal.

Llegaron en pocos minutos al Hotel. De inmediato fueron a recepción averiguando que ahí estaba Rath. Ava estaba en lo correcto. En la habitación 306 estaba Lonnie Cox, y el la 307 Rath Cox. - Estos están mas locos de lo que pensé.- Fue lo primero que pensó María.  
Tocaron la puerta de la habitación 307. De inmediato Rath apareció tras la puerta. Palideció al verlos. Habría esperado cualquier cosa, menos aquella visita.- " _Esta asustado porque Lonnie está al lado con Michael_".- Le dijo Kyle al oído a Liz.- Realmente Kyle había aprendido a usar sus poderes rápidamente , por sí solo y era de gran ayuda.

_- Rath, tienes que ayudarnos_. - Le dijo Ava, tomando la situación en sus manos.- _Tienes que evitar esto. Tú la amas. ¿ Acaso no te importa que se acueste con otro y frente a tus narices?._

_- Eso no me importa, Ella me ama. Esto es sólo una misión_.- Respondió engañándose.

- _Rath , no engañas a nadie. Ni a ti mismo. Estas enfermo de celos y envidia. ¡ Abre los ojos!. Lonnie está con Kivar y Ti lo sabes. Sólo te está usando. Si consigue lo que quiere, jamás volverá contigo. Ella busca el poder y Tú no lo tienes. ¡ Recuerda que siempre nos usó!, Tal como ahora usa a Michael, para ella es perfecto ser la madre del futuro Rey. ¿ Que crees que pasara después? ¡ Quizás mate a Michael cuando ya no le sirva, tal vez a nosotros, tal vez a Ti.!_

_- ¡ Cállate Ava, Tú no sabes nada. Cállate!_.- Le dijo, empujándola hacia atrás, con lágrimas en los ojos, con el rostro enrojecido de rabia, por el dolor comprender la triste verdad.

- _Rath, estamos a tiempo. ¡ Ayúdanos!. Michael tiene familia, esposa, evitemos que la pierda. ¡ Evitemos que Ella gane otra vez !.Ella no te merece, ni a Ti ni a nadie_. - Ava pareció convencerlo. Rath asintió. Ya entregado a su suerte.

- _Están en la habitación de al lado_. - Reconoció con voz apenas audible.- _Ava, siempre he sabido que soy su juguete, pero lo prefería a dejarla. Ahora lo voy a hacer, por Ti, porque he cometido muchos errores, por seguir junto a Lonnie y uno de los mas grandes ha sido traicionarte destruyendo nuestra familia_.- Al decir esto Rath salió rumbo a la otra habitación con paso firme y seguro, sin vacilaciones, seguido por la mirada de todos.

Michael miraba fijamente a la mujer que tenía en frente. Se suponía que al menos tenía que besarla, no podía, tenía tantos sentimientos dentro, tanta confusión. Buscó en su interior, encontró toda clase de sentimientos, y ahí la encontró. Pero los sentimientos eran todos negativos, rabia, odio, dolor, nada que valga la pena. Sintió las manos de Ella alrededor de sus mandíbulas, mientras se acercaba a besarlo. Michael al principio sintió un asco terrible, pero por sí mismo, por darse cuenta de cuan bajo había caído. Lonnie seguía besándolo. Michael no soportó mas, María estaba demasiado presente en El, grabada en su corazón. Pensó en su hijo Max, y en el que estaba con concebir. No podía regalarlo y dejarlo a su suerte en otro planeta, lejos de él y del amor con que podría protegerlo. Entonces bruscamente se apartó. - _¡ Bésame!_ .- Le dijo Lonnie, obligándolo a seguir con el plan.

Rath derribó la puerta, tras el ingresaron los demás. La escena que vieron el heló el corazón. Se escuchó un agudo y ensordecedor grito de dolor. María corrió junto a Michael que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, con el pecho descubierto.  
Lonnie sonreía a unos metros de ellos, sostenía en sus manos una pequeño cristal , que palpitaba llena de vida.  
Los demás no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. ¿ Cómo todo se complicó tan rápido?. Sus vidas estaban lejos de volver a ser las vidas tranquilas de hace unos años.  
Rath miraba con despecho a Lonnie, preparándose para el enfrentamiento inevitable.

- _¿ Qué es lo que brilla en las manos de Lonnie?.-_ Preguntó Liz.

- _¡ Oh Dios!, No la había visto. Es la esfera Koml. ¿ Cómo pude ignorarlo?_ - Ava bajó la mirada, decepcionada y temerosa continuó diciendo.- Entonces Ella ya tiene lo que quería. Ganó otra vez. 


	7. La Reina

Capítulo 7 : "La Reina ".

Todos miraban atónitos la escena que se vivía frente a Ellos. Parecía que el final había llegado y ellos estaban ahí parados, sin atinar a nada, sin poder evitar el desastre que sentían estaba por llegar.

- ¡Ava, contéstame!. ¿ Para que sirve esa cosa?.- Le pregunto Liz, tratando de sacar a Ava del gran mundo de pensamientos en que estaba sumergida.

- ¡ Qué!. Liz, tengo una idea. ¡ La esfera nos salvará!¡ podemos usarla para nuestra conveniencia.!

- ¡ Habla, Ava, Habla!.

- Liz, escúchame, tenemos poco tiempo. La esfera Koml es algo muy antiguo. En Antar esta bajo el poder del Consejo Real. Se usaba sólo cuando un rey no dejaba heredero. En los momentos previos a su muerte, el consejo utilizaba la esfera para arrancarle el sello real y guardarlo en la esfera y así traspasarlo a un nuevo rey elegido por el consejo. ¡ Ese es el plan de Lonnie! Por eso brilla la esfera. Ya se lo quitó a Michael. Tenemos que actuar rápido. Michael está muriendo. No podemos dejar que abra la esfera.

- Tengo que ayudarlo, ¡ No puede morir! Tranquila, amiga. Haga lo que haga Lonnie jamás tendrá el sello. El jamás la reconocerá como reina. ¡ Michael!

- ¿ Qué?. ¿ Qué vas a hacer Liz ?

- Curarlo.- Dijo Liz, dejando atónita a Ava.-¡ Hay algo que Lonnie no sabe. Michael no es el único que tiene el sello.! ¡ Rath nos necesita! Lonnie lo ataca. Ava, Ayúdalo - Le dijo alejándose para sanar a su amigo.

Michael estaba en suelo. Tenía el pecho descubierto, estaba aun enrojecido, producto de la violencia con que le fue arrancado el sello real. Su respiración era apenas perceptible. Una desconsolada María llorada a su lado, siendo consolada por Kyle, quien se sentía inútil por no saber como ayudar. "- Max Evans ¡ Cuanta faltas nos haces!- Dijo María pensando en que era Max la única persona capaz de ayudar a su esposo. La impotencia que Ella y Kyle sentían era enorme. ¡ Cómo era posible que llegaran a tal punto! Kyle se repetía una y otra vez que todo lo que estaban viviendo era absurdo, inútil.  
Michael pareció recobrar levemente la conciencia, sólo lo hizo para pronunciar el nombre de su esposa, la que apretó fuertemente su mano, haciendo notar su presencia. Las respiraciones Michael fueron haciéndose aun mas débiles, su piel se puso fría, pálida, su hora final estaba llegando. La última esperanza era Liz, que ya estaba a su lado.

- ¡ Siempre fuiste un idiota! ¡ Tan débil, tan inútil!.- Le decía Lonnie a Rath, quien estaba en el suelo, luego de recibir el feroz ataque de Lonnie, que tenía su pie sobre el abdomen del hombre, que hacía un gesto de dolor, que era mas espiritual que físico. ¡ Lonnie, no puedes ganar siempre! . - Dijo Rath- Te amo, pero no dejaré que sigas lastimando a mí ni a nadie.- En ese momento Rath logró sacar de las manos de Lonnie la esfera, y la envió directamente a las manos de Ava.

- ¡ Qué bueno que estás acá Ava! Vamos ayúdame Hermanita. Abre la esfera.

- Ni lo sueñes Lonnie.

- Otra inútil.- Le dijo, lanzándole un violento golpe. Ava lo neutralizó fácilmente.

- No sigas Lonnie, sólo harás que acabemos contigo. Tengo la energía de Rath, Kyle y Liz de mi lado. No podrás vencernos.

- ¡ Abre la maldita esfera! O lo haces Tú o lo hago con mis propias manos.- El tono de Lonnie era absolutamente desafiante.

- Haz lo que te dice. ¡ Ábrela! - Grita Liz desde un rincón.

Estaban todos sorprendidos. Liz Parker había logrado lo increíble, lo que nadie esperaba. Ella nuevamente lo hizo. A su lado estaba Michael Guerin, levantándose, como si nunca hubiera sufrido daño alguno. No entendían como lo había logrado Liz, hasta que vieron la huella plateada de su mano sobre el pecho de Michael. Ella lo había salvado.

- ¿ Como lo hiciste Liz?.

- Ava no hay tiempo. Solo abre la esfera, ¡ Ábrela! - Liz le pidió impacientemente.

- No Liz, eso es lo que Lonnie quiere.- Advirtió Kyle preocupado.

- ¿ Quien diablos eres Tú?. ¿ Acaso no sabes que al abrir la esfera el sello vendrá a mi? Estoy preparada para recibirlo. Ese era el plan si Michael se negaba a darme un hijo.

- No estés tan segura Lonnie. El sello jamás será tuyo. No le mereces.- Le dijo un decidido Michael.

- ¡ Dame la esfera Ava!.- gritó Lonnie, lanzando con furia a Ava hacia un rincón de la sala. – La esfera Koml cayó al piso, rodando hacia los pies de Michael. Este la toma en sus manos, sonríe y mira desafiante a Lonnie.

- ¡ Ahora veras a quien pertenece el sello! – Dijo.

- Rath, ayúdame, quítale la Koml!.- Le ordenó, ya desesperada . Rath solo movió la cabeza, la ignoró mientras ayudaba a Ava a ponerse de pie.

- Hazlo Michael.- Dijo Liz dándole confianza. – Y El lo hizo.

Lo que se desarrolló al abrirla fue el espectáculo mas hermoso que hubieran visto, al menos para quienes estaban a favor de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al abrir la esfera, cinco suaves puntos de luz salieron de ella. Eran luces de vida, todos podían sentirlo, incluso María, la única humana de la sala. El Sello Real parecía metérseles en el alma, haciéndoles sentir su grandeza, la de su planeta, de su raza. Oscilaba sobre el techo de la habitación brillando como un conjunto en forma de V, lentamente fue disminuyendo su velocidad, se fue posando sobre su dueña, se detuvo frente a Liz Parker que ya lo esperaba, sonriendo. Liz comento a descubrirse el abdomen. Y ahí estaba brillando una pequeña V, justo sobre el lugar en que muchos años atrás, Max Evans había apoyado su mano para salvarla.

Nadie entendía lo que ocurría. ¿ Cómo era posible que Liz también tuviera un sello? ¿ Por qué el Sello se detenía frente a Ella?. Todos estaban nerviosos. El único sereno era Michael, quien entendía a la perfección lo que ocurría y se alegraba por ello.

Al descubrir el sello sobre su abdomen, este comenzó a brillar fuertemente, hasta ser casi enceguecedor. Pareció reconocer al sello que flotaba frente a el. Hasta que poco a poco se acercaron, atrayéndose, hasta fusionarse.

- Liz... ¿ Que es eso?.- Preguntó María, quien estaba demasiado confundida, había estado a punto de perder a su esposo y ahora su mejor amiga recibía el Sello de Antar que se suponía le pertenecía al Rey.

- Esta soy Yo María, la legítima reina de Antar.

- ¡ No sabes de que hablas, el sello me pertenece, como la hermana del rey, además el consejo me preparó para recibirlo !.- Dijo Lonnie, sin aceptar lo que decía Liz.

- Lo que dice Liz es cierto. Yo soy testigo.- Dijo Michael.- Liz es la reina.

- ¿ Cómo?. ¿ Qué pasa con Lonnie?.- Preguntó Rath, viendo una nueva esperanza, para el y la mujer que amaba, a pesar de todo.  
- ¡No pasa nada conmigo!, esto es un truco de Ella, de Ava. ¡ deja de manipularme!.- Le ordenó, lanzándola lejos, nuevamente, causándole daño.

- ¡ Basta Lonnie !. Déjala, Ella no hizo nada. El sello de verdad reconoció a Liz. Recuerda que tal vez Max le paso algo de El cuando la curó. ¡ Deja a Ava!.- Le pidió Rath, viendo que Lonnie estaba frente a ella, cada vez mas cerca, dispuesta a atacarla nuevamente, para acabar con lo que Ella creía una manipulación.

- No digas estupideces. Apártate, estés ahí o no igual atacaré . ¡ Puedo acabarlos a los dos ! . – Rath, no reaccionó. Sólo se acercó mas a Ava, protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo del ataque. Rath no haría nada por evitarlo. Prefería morir en sus manos que matarla. No podía era incapaz de hacerlo.

Lonnie levantó ambas manos, invocando todo su poder. Su mirada reflejaba claramente sus intenciones. Si Ella no reinaba en Antar nadie mas lo haría. Y en ese momento volvió a odiar a Max Evans. ¡ como era posible que incluso después de muerto siga jodiendo me la vida! - Pensó- Imbecil. ¡ Al curarla no sólo le dio poderes sino también el Sello! Estúpido. ¡ Tan Humano! No creo que el halla podido ser rey alguna vez.- Mientras pensaba , Lonnie avanzaba firmemente hacia Rath. Se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de El. Comenzaron a salir pequeños rayos blancos de luz desde sus manos, estos de inmediato golpearon a Rath, que dio un grito de dolor.

- Basta, Lonnie. Déjalo o me obligarás a matarte.- Le advirtió Michael, decidido a derrotarla y defender a Rath y a su familia.

- No te tengo miedo. Tú nunca me matarías. Eres tan cobarde.- Le dijo burlándose. Y continuando su ataque a su amante.

- Tú lo quisiste así. – Al decir esto Michael juntó toda la fuerza que pudo. La buscó en su hermano Max, en su esposa, en su matrimonio a punto de acabarse, en su hijo, en sus amigos, en el mismo, en su parte humana, y aunque lo negara también en su parte extraterrestre.

De pronto lanzó un fuerte golpe luminoso, que tomó desprevenida a Lonnie, la que cayó al instante al suelo, moribunda. Rath se levantó rápidamente, como pudo. Desesperado por estar junto a Lonnie en sus últimos momentos. La tomó en sus brazos, llorando desconsolado. - ¡ Todo pudo ser tan diferente! Le decía una y otra vez. Ella abrió los ojos. Lo miró fijamente - ¡ Ra...! Fue lo último que escuchó decirle. Lonnie se había ido para siempre. A El se le destrozó el corazón. El vivía para complacerla. A pesar de eso, sabía que todos estaría mejor sin Ella, lejos de su crueldad. Rath la mecía entre sus brazos. Mitigando su propio dolor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. La reacción de Rath de verdad los conmovió. Especialmente a Ava, que ya lo consolaba y lloraba junto a El.

- Michael. ¿ Estás bien?.-

- No lo sé Liz. Maté a una persona. ¡ Después de tantos años volví a usar mis poderes, y lo hice para matar! – Le dijo, dejando escapar un sollozo. Se dio cuenta que su esposa estaba mirándolo, con los ojos llorosos, con un resto de desesperanza. La necesitaba y la llamó con las manos.

- ¿ Estás bien?

- María, eso no importa, tengo que explicarte. Tengo tanto que explicarte.- Le dijo, sollozando.

- Shhh, tranquilo, ya habrá tiempo para eso.

- María¡ No lo hice!, ¡ No pude!.- Le explicó. – Tú y Max son demasiado importantes para Mi. No pude. Casi lo hice. ¡ Lo iba a hacer!, pero no pud...- La frase fue interrumpida. María lo besó. No dejó que continuara hablando. ¿ Cómo hacerlo? Si el le había dicho lo que ella necesitaba escuchar, lo que su corazón ansiaba que hubiera ocurrido. Y no fue todo, al besarlo revivió los momentos en que estuvo a punto de llevar a cabo el plan de Lonnie. Sintió su indecisión , su ansiedad, su temor, pero sobre todo el amor que sentía por ella y lo importante que era. Estaba mas que segura, Michael Guerin la amaba, por eso no pudo acostarse con Lonnie. También en ese beso María sintió el dolor de Michael, producto del ataque de Lonnie cuando se rehusó a seguir con el plan, sintió las quemaduras que sufrió cuando ella se llevó el sello. Y también sintió su alegría cuando supo que todo había acabado.

- Vamos a casa, los niños e Isabel nos esperan. ¡ Tenemos buenas noticias!.- Dijo Kyle.- Disculpa Rath, no quise decir eso, Disculpa.

- Tranquilo. Yo entiendo.

- María. ¿ Rath puede venir con nosotros a tu casa?- Preguntó Ava.

- Rath. Después de esto siempre serás bienvenido en nuestro hogar.

- Gracias Michael, significa mucho para mí. Ava, ¿ Me ayudas a sacar el cuerpo de Lonnie?

- Claro Rath. Es lo menos que podemos hacer. – Dijo Ava, usando su control mental para evitar que las personas se percataran del cuerpo sin vida. La enterraron en las afueras de Los Ángeles en un terreno que nadie visitaría. Allí la enterraron. Fue un gran alivio para todos. Ya estaban mas tranquilos. Se sentía a salvo, seguros.

Liz Parker seguía extraña. No había querido hablar de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. Evadía una y otra vez el tema. Hasta que esa tarde cuando estaban de vuelta en la casa enfrentó la situación.

- Me voy.- Le dijo.

- ¿ Irte? ¿ A donde Liz?, ¿ a Roswell?.-

- No María, voy a Antar.

- Liz, ¿ estas loca?. Entiendes lo que dices. – Preguntó María nuevamente.

- Lo entiendo claramente. Se lo debo a Max.

- ¿ Que tiene que ver Max en esto?

- María, Liz tiene razón.- Dijo Michael.- El trono es suyo por derecho. Recuerda que Liz es como yo, alien.

- ¿ Cómo sabes que el trono es de ella?.-

- Recuerdas que ayer el Sello se quedó con Ella. Es un poco difícil de explicar pero cuando Max la curo, una parte de El pasó a Liz, y a su muerte el sello legítimo, el de Max se quedó con Liz.

- Michael, si lo sabías, porque no lo dijiste antes.- Le dijo María.

- ¡ No tenía idea!. Lo supe sólo ayer cuando Liz me curó. Sólo ahí supe que ella también tenía sus poderes y el Sello. Intercambiamos flashes . Sentí la energía de Max, viviendo junto a Liz, fue maravilloso volver a sentirlo.

- Ohhh, Liz...- María se acercó a abrazarla, sabía que no quedaba otra cosa mas que despedirse.- te voy a extrañar, mucho. No sabes cuanto.

- Lo sé María, pero en Antar me necesitan. Kivar no podrá seguir manipulando al pueblo de Max, a mi pueblo.

- ¿Te vas sola?

- No, Isabel. Se va conmigo. Necesitará una aliada para reclamar el trono, una compañera, una amiga. Y yo también, nos acompañaremos.- Dijo Ava.

- ¿Y tu Rath?

- Yo me quedo. Michael. No tengo nada que hacer en Antar. Iniciaré una nueva vida acá. Además con mis poderes todo será mas fácil. – Les dijo, después de todo, seguía siendo el mismo Rath, sólo que mas humano.

- Quédense aquí. No nos sigan. Y no se preocupen. Nos comunicaremos con Ustedes, para saber como están.

- Adios Liz.- Le dijo María acercándose para abrazarla.

- Gracias por todo. – Le dijo Michael a Ava.- Cuídense, y hagan lo mejor por mi planeta, se que estará en las mejores manos.

Tras despedirse ambas mujeres salieron de la casa, alejándose sin mirar atrás. Unidas por una gran amistad. Las dos se iban por motivos diferentes. Ava lo hacía por reencontrar su lado alien, por buscar una nueva vida, darle sentido, por sentirse útil.

Liz en cambio lo hacia siguiendo a su corazón, lo hacía por el amor que aún sentía por Max. Porque sentía su energía vivir dentro de ella. Porque el había confiado tanto en Ella, como para entregarle el parte de si, y a su muerte el sello que lo legitimaba como Rey, y ahora a Ella . Pero Liz también lo hacía porque se sentía mas Antariana que nada, esa nueva parte de sí era mas fuerte que su lado humano, necesitaba ayudar a su gente, a su pueblo. Tal como Max lo hubiera querido. Y secretamente se sentiría mas cerca de El, allá en Antar.

Una vez que abrieron el paso interdimensional, amabas mujeres se tomaron de las manos, felices de iniciar una nueva vida.

- Parece que se lleva bien con los niños.-

- Tienes razón Kyle, Rath lo hace muy bien. ¡ Hasta es mejor niñera que Isabel! , Max y Claire lo quieren mucho. –

- Cállate Guerin.¡ No lo hago tan mal!., Además es difícil limpiar tanta ropa sin usar mis poderes.!

- Tranquila Izzie, eso ya está olvidado. Soy alien y lo acepto. ¡ Y no saben cuanto odio usar llaves para todo! Todos rieron hasta mas no poder. En ese momento Rath entró a la sala.

- ¿ cómo están los angelitos?-  
- bien, duermen , ¡ Me encantan los humanos pequeñitos, son tan divertidos!

- Gracias, Rath. Pero no te acostumbres a eso, ¡ No siempre son divertidos!- Le advirtió María.

- Supongo que ya los conoceré, bueno si me lo permiten.

- Por supuesto Rath. – Dijo María.

- ¡ Bienvenido a la familia! - Dijeron Isabel y Kyle, bajo la mirada de agrado de Michael.

- ¡Gracias! Esto significa mucho para Mí. Nunca terminaré de agradecerles esto. Además ¡ adoro ser el tío Rath! – Todos rieron nuevamente. Definitivamente El le ponía mas gracia a la familia y se había integrado fácilmente.

- ¡que semana!, ¿ no?.-Dijo Kyle.

- Si, fue difícil, pero lo superamos.- Dijo Michael, mirando a su esposa y tomándole la mano.

- Es cierto. Con amor todo se puede. ¿Verdad Kyle ?

- Si, Izzie, y nosotros lo sabemos mejor que nadie.

FIN 


End file.
